digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokyo
'|東京都|Tōkyō-to}} is the capital city of Japan. Tokyo is split into . In Digimon World, Mameo lives in . Tokyo is also the main Real World setting of Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and its side story, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. Apuriyama470 Entertainment Office The is an office building related to Appliyama 470. On January 27, 2017, Eri Karan and Manager Anezaki are at the building talking about a possible New Year's event. Central Hospital The is owned by the Kamishiro Enterprise in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and is close to the Nakano Broadway. Patients inflicted with the EDEN Syndrome are put in the Central Hospital's ICU. is a district of Chiyoda. In Digimon Tamers, when Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, and Rika Nonaka search for the origins of the Blue Card, they go to Akihabara. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, Akihabara is the second place where Aiba and Arata Sanada witness the Digital Shift. Tsukishima General High School is the school Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Meiko attend in Digimon Adventure tri.. It has a summer festival, where the and fight . Eri's Home is where Eri Karan lives in Digimon Universe App Monsters. She takes there to feed him takoyaki in an attempt to gain his cooperation. Fujimizaka is a fictional city and the main setting of Digimon Universe App Monsters. Its name is derived from "|富士見坂}}, a Japanese expression that refers to hills from where is visible. It is the town where Haru Shinkai, Yujin Ozora, Ai Kashiki, and Takeru "Watson" Wato live. Fujimizaka Middle School is the middle school Haru Shinkai, Yujin Ozora, and Ai Kashiki attend in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Fujimizaka Shrine is a in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Haru's Home is the place where Haru Shinkai and his mother live. Kashinoki Books is the home of Ai Kashiki and her father which doubles as a bookstore. It is open from 10:00 to 20:00. The bookstore is the location on a rare treasure in the game L Treasure, and as such is visited by many players. On October 8, Haru Shinkai meets Yujin Ozora there, where they both discover the woes Takeru "Watson" Wato has undergone with his broken navigation app. Ai's father realizes that Ai has not returned from her errand, prompting Haru to call a search and Yujin to praise him for his proactive approach. Yujin manages to successfully find and lead Ai home. On November 5, Eri Karan meets Haru there to do research for her food review television segment. Secret Base The is a library hidden under Kashinoki Books. It can only be accessed through a secret passage, and Ai's father doesn't know of its existence. Kitchen Fujimi is a restaurant owned by Hatsumi's grandparents in Digimon Universe App Monsters. L Burger is a restaurant owned by L-Corp in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On December 3, 2016, Haru and eat at L Burger. L Mart is a mart owned by L-Corp in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On January 7, 2017, Watson goes to L Mart to use the bathroom, only to find the door locked by 's puzzle game. Nakamura-Fujimizaka Nakamura-Fujimizaka is a shopping center that Leviathan's underlings stay in after 's defeat by Haru Shinkai and . Success Academy is a high school entrance exam preparatory school in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Takeru "Watson" Wato, , and attend it. On October 7, 2016, a security guard tells the boys off for staying late when they are playing a game, and the trio head home. Tokyo High Tower is a radio tower in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On summer 2017, Haru, Eri, Astora, and Rei go to the Tokyo High Tower in order to transmit a message to Minerva asking for her help in freeing their captive Buddy Appmon. Yanagi Pizza is a pizzeria in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On October 8, 2016, when an L Virus-infected gives the wrong directions to users of the Navi app, a deliveryman has trouble finding his destination. Inoden High School is a high school in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. It is the school attended by Aiba, Ryota Takei, Sakura Fujisaki, Keisuke Amasawa, Mei Kokusho, , Manaka, and Lily Douguchi - though Aiba stops attending due to their Cyber Sleuth work (though the real reason is due to their real body contracting EDEN Syndrome), whilst Keisuke stops attending due to being accused of a crime he didnt commit, meaning he needed to clear his name to be allowed to return to school. The school has an Occult Research Club and a . Takanodai Elementary School is an elementary school in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Torajiro Asuka attends the school's 5-2 class. On November 14, 2016, Haru Shinkai and go to Takanodai Elementary School to look for Torajiro. is a train station in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On November 14, 2016, the train station's clocks are malfunctioning due to 's actions. Torajiro's Home is where Torajiro "Astora", Ryuutarou, and Jenny Asuka live in Digimon Universe App Monsters. On November 16, 2016, Haru Shinkai and go to Torajiro's Home to talk to Astora. is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. It is the main Human World setting for Digimon Fusion. The is a forest in Kōtō. In Digimon Adventure, on August 2, finds Kari's in a crow's nest in the forest. is a convention center in Ariake. In Digimon Adventure, during his search for the eighth , kept many humans as hostages in Big Sight, including Davis Motomiya and his family. Central Junior High is a fictional school in Digimon Fusion, which Mikey Kudo, Tagiru Akashi, and Ewan Amano attend. Mr. Sugimoto is the school's gym teacher. uses the pool in the school's DigiQuartz as its base. After Tagiru and 's first attempt to fight Sagomon, Ryouma and took them to the school's rooftop. Later, spreads its roots through the school in order to attack honor students while feeding of Miho's feelings, until its defeat. When multiplies itself and forces a store owner to make food for him, Gumdramon attracts him to the pool in the school's DigiQuartz, where he mixes them into batter in order to merge all Pagumon back into one. Later, in the day Makoto Tamura transfers to Central Junior High, brainwashes everyone in the school, save Mikey and Tagiru, and tries to digitalize and absorb them, until his defeat by . In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), it is the school Mikey Kudo and Jeremy Tsurgi attend. East Shinonome Shopping District Game World Game World is an arcade center in Digimon Fusion. Tagiru Akashi is playing a game in the arcade when Ewan Amano finds and the two discuss about Tagiru wearing goggles to mimic his hero Mikey Kudo. Tagiru then sees and picks a fight with Ren Tobari who just stumbled on him. Ewan sees Ren's Fusion Loader and the boy leaves saying he's busy. Tagiru then chases Ren and catches him, along with Ryouma Mogami and Airu Suzaki, jumping through a Time Shift portal then follows them through it. Ewan witnesses this and leaves to report to Mikey. Kaizawa MART The is a mart in Digimon Fusion. Tagiru Akashi goes to Kaizawa MART when looking for . Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop The Old Clock Shop Man's clock shop is a mysterious clock shop run by the Old Clock Shop Man in Digimon Fusion. The Old Clock Shop Man takes Tagiru Akashi to his shop and gives him a crimson Fusion Loader after asking if he is determined to fight Digimon. When Mikey Kudo goes to the place where the shop was supposed to be, he doesn't find it, and the Old Clock Shop Man shows up and tells him that his shop is not on a fixed location. Sanjou Mart The is a mart in Digimon Fusion. When Angie Hinomoto goes to the Sanjou Mart, she receives a fake prize from . Shinonome Elementary School In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), the is the school Angie Hinomoto attends. The is a building in Tokyo. In Digimon Fusion, uses the Tokyo Skytree to become its and merge DigiQuartz with the Human World. In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), in their way to the game against the Sumida soccer club, Mikey Kudo and Angie Hinomoto stop to take a picture under the Skytree. When they leave, a spacial warp happens near the Skytree. In Digimon World Re:Digitize and Decode, Taiga and Rina Shinomiya's rooms have a view to the Skytree. When Taiga goes home, the Skytree is visible from the area he is biking in. is a district of Minato. In Digimon Universe App Monsters, on November 3, Eri Karan, Elena Kibayashi, and Alice Mashiro have an appearance in a TV station headquartered in Roppongi. At 12:13, Haru Shinkai and arrive at the TV station to meet Eri. In Digimon Adventure, is where the Wada Cram School is located. On the night of August 2, 1999, Joe was kept after classes to make up for a bad grade. Because of 's attack on Odaiba, he was unable to leave Shimbashi until morning. Wada Cram School In Digimon Adventure, the is the cram school Joe attends every day after school to prepare for exams. In Digimon Adventure 02, is where Ken Ichijouji and his family live. After finding out that Ken is the Digimon Emperor, the go to Tamachi to confront him, but find out he just went missing. On December 25, 2002, a Triceramon goes on a rampage in the neighborhood. In Digimon Adventure, Sora and Mimi go up to the observation deck of the on August 2, 1999, to escape the heat. There, they are attacked by SkullMeramon. The battle causes the tip of the tower to melt and bend. Three years later, Sora and Mimi take Yolei to the tower, which is now back to normal. is a building inside Nakano. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, it is the location of the Kuremi Detective Agency's office and Mirei's shop. In Digimon Adventure, is the former apartment complex of the . One night in 1995, a appears in the apartment where Taichi "Tai" Kamiya and Kari Kamiya live, and hatches into a . The following night a shows up causing a lot of damage, and fights Red Greymon. The fight is witnessed by Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, who would later become DigiDestined, as well as many other children. After the fight, Greymon and Parrotmon go back to the . The damage of the battle is blamed on a terrorist bombing, causing many of the resident families to move away. The children, whose parents did not believe that they had seen monsters, eventually forgot the event or accepted that it must have been a dream. On August 1, 1999, and his army arrive in the real world through the gate at Highton View Terrace, in search of the eighth DigiDestined. Once the DigiDestined return from the Digital World, they ask Mr. Fujiyama to drop them off at Highton View Terrace. While they reminisce about living there in the past, they are attacked by a from Myotismon's army. As they watch battle Mammothmon, the children remember the battle between Greymon and Parrotmon. Izzy suggests that the eighth child must have lived there at the time, as well. Three years later, Highton View Terrace is the site of the new DigiDestined's battle against . When the DigiDestined realize he is too powerful an opponent, Ken uses his dark D-3 to open a gate to the World of Darkness, where they trap Daemon. In an attempt to stop Oikawa's plan to go through the gate in Highton View Terrace to get to the Digital World, the older DigiDestined's Digimon try to seal the gate off. However, ends up sacrificing himself and seals the gate with his own body. The next day, Oikawa gathers the children he had infected with Dark Spores at Highton View Terrace, where the DigiDestined confront him. Oikawa tries to open a gate to the Digital World, not knowing it was sealed off, but Myotismon, who resides within his body, senses this, and causes him to open a gate to another dimension. Oikawa and the Dark Spore children enter this gate, with the new DigiDestined pursuing them. Nishinomori High School is a high school in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. It has a . , is the main Real World setting for Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02. Odaiba serves as the primary site of the 's final battle with when he realized the eighth child's location in the district. In Digimon Adventure and 02, the is the television station where Hiroaki Ishida, Jeremiah, Charlie, and Yuki work. In the night of August 2, 1999, launches a fog over Odaiba from the top of the station. The following day, setting up Fuji TV as his base, Myotismon meets Kari Kamiya face to face with the intent to kill her until the other DigiDestined arrive. The battle, ending with killed and first digivolves into to seemingly kill Myotismon, causes the station to eventually collapse. Three years later, the station is rebuilt, and the DigiDestined meet Wizardmon's ghost there. Odaiba Elementary School In Digimon Adventure, the is school Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Joe Kido, and Mimi Tachikawa, , and Terry attend. Mr. Fujiyama is a teacher at this school. Three years later, Davis Motomiya, Yolei Inoue, Cody Hida, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya also attend it. In Digimon Adventure, the summer camp the children attended was sanctioned by Odaiba Elementary School. On the morning of August 3, 1999, soldiers from Myotismon's army kidnapped children who came for soccer club's morning practice from the school's soccer field, including Sora Takenouchi. In Digimon Adventure 02, the school's computer lab was the new DigiDestined's main base, from which they departed to the Digital World every afternoon. Odaiba Mansion Odaiba Mansion is a fictional apartment complex in Digimon Adventure. It is where Sora and Toshiko Takenouchi live. The Kidos also live in the second floor. Odaiba Middle School In Digimon Adventure 02, the is a school Taichi "Tai" Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, and Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi attend. On March 3, 2003, the use the computer room as a meeting place, placing an "on maintenance" notice on the door. Izzy uses the computers to keep track of 's activity. By 2005, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and Kari Kamiya are attending this school. is a bath house in Odaiba. In Digimon Adventure tri., the welcome Meiko Mochizuki and into their group with a visit to Ooedo-Onsen. The is an airport in Ōta. In Digimon Adventure tri., on June 19, 2005, the fight a group of infected Kuwagamon at the Haneda Airport. Rei's Secretbase is a safehouse in an unspecified location. Its location is protected against GPS detection. In Digimon Adventure, is where Nancy and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi live. Kawada Elementary School is the school Takeru "T.K." Takaishi attends in Digimon Adventure. is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. In Digimon Adventure, and shirk off their mission to find the eighth DigiDestined to enjoy the night life in Shibuya. Matt, T.K. and encounter them while they are looking for . In Digimon Adventure, after T.K. and have a fight, Patamon storms out of the train as it reaches . T.K., Matt and get off as well to search for Patamon. In Digimon Frontier, the Shibuya Train Station is located under the Shibuya Station. Shibuya Train Station The is a terminal hidden underneath in Digimon Frontier. It is where the Trailmon take human passengers to the . Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, Tommy Himi, Zoe Orimoto, J.P. Shibayama, Katsuharu, , Chiaki, Teruo, and many other children are called by to the Trailmon Terminal, and go the Digital World on the Trailmon. destroys the underground platform during his invasion of the Human World. The Shibuya Train Station is named D-terminal in Digimon Masters. It is featured on as . is one of the 23 special wards of Tokyo. It is the main Real World setting for Digimon Tamers, and the home of most of the Tamers. Kagurazaka Girls' Academy In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Rika Nonaka attends. One day, students and several parents, including Rumiko Nonaka, attend a lecture. During the lecture, Rumiko has to leave for a photo shoot, much to Rika's disappointment. File:Kagurazaka Girls' Academy's crest t.gif|The school's crest File:Rika Nonaka (School uniform) t.gif|The school's uniform In Digimon Tamers, the houses the organization Hypnos run by Mitsuo Yamaki. Due to the weakening of the dimensional boundary caused by the , it is used as a gateway into the Real World by and the . Yodobashi Elementary School In Digimon Tamers, the is the school Takato Matsuki, Henry Wong, Jeri Katou, Kenta Kitagawa, and Kazu Shioda attend. Seiji Kurosawa is the school's principal. It is named after a school that no longer exists, which Touko Aoyama attended, and by a further coincidence, the West Shinjuku Elementary School was built in the same land. This coincidence amused Aoyama.[http://www.konaka.com/alice6/tamers/characters/kenta-e.html Chiaki J. Konaka's Digimon Tamers Resources: Kenta Kitagawa] After winning a card game against Kazu, Takato arrives late to his class and is asked to stand outside to reflect on his tardiness. Two days later, when Takato is in gym class, goes to the school to look for him, and scared Kurosawa, who pushes the fire alarm in panic. Guilmon then goes to the roof, where Takato finds him. Later, when starts making large chalk drawings on the schoolyard every night, rumors about a ghost are spread. The following Sunday, Guilmon and Calumon make a large chalk drawing, and a Digital Field opens over it, from where a Vilemon shows up. Vilemon starts attacking Guilmon and Calumon, but is quickly defeated by . Shūei Middle School is a middle school in Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode. It is named after , the company that owns which published the Encode manga. It is the school Rina Shinomiya and her friends attend. In Digimon Fusion, the Fusion Fighters United Army fight their final battle against the Bagra Army at the side of the . One year later, when merges the Human World with DigiQuartz, protects the same area of the battle with his power, and the Old Clock Shop Man gathers the survivors there. In Digimon Xros Wars (manga), on June 21, 20XX, Mikey Kudo and Angie Hinomoto rest by the side of the Sumida River after Mikey participates in two games, until Jeremy Tsurgi shows up to challenge the boy to a match. Angie then starts discussing with Jeremy, while Mikey comments on how the evening sun by the river is nice that day. In Digimon Adventure 02: Armor Evolution to the Unknown, when was banned from the , he arrived in the Real World through , where he met . In Digimon Tamers, in 2000, when in Tokyo for the Digimon Card Tournament, Ryo Akiyama was staying at a hotel in . Tokyo Daitou University is an university in Digimon Universe App Monsters. Its name is likely a reference to the . Denemon Shinkai used to work at this university. On January 21, 2017, Haru Shinkai, Eri Karan, and Torajiro "Astora" Asuka, after being clued by a message in a hacked photo, go to the university to investigate the App Drive's origins. is a district in Toshima. In Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, Ikebukuro is where Hudie's base is located.Famitsu.com: "『デジモンストーリー サイバースルゥース ハッカーズメモリー』プロデューサー羽生和正氏インタビューでわかった開発経緯、前作の反応、そしてストーリーについて" Yamadayama Station is a train station in Digimon Universe App Monsters Mama Yamadayama works at the station's entrance. See also Notes and references Category:Locations